


lets hang on

by buckys_mine_bitches



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Flashbacks, Make Up, Marriage Proposal, Singing, jersey boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_mine_bitches/pseuds/buckys_mine_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and tom go through a break up and he wins you back by singing to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets hang on

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic and its based on another jersey boys song, sorry for any mistakes hope you enjoy. This is the song http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8782KIj_rKw

"why! Why the fuck would you do that Tom!?" you screamed at him on the verge of tears. "oh my god (y/n), it was just a kiss, it meant nothing!" he tried to reassure you, "nothing! Nothing? Hmm? You had your hands all over each other, next you'll be telling me this means nothing!" you screamed louder holding your left hand up with a shining engagement ring on it. He stood there shocked at what you were saying "(y/n)..." he said reaching forward to hold you, you moved away from him "no tom, I-I need some time alone, I'm going to (y/bf/n) for a while so i can figure out what to do, its over for now tom" you said the tears streamed down your face. You walked towards the door and picked up your bags tou turned around and saw his tear streaked face "goodbye Tom" you whispered as your voice cracked and you left him standing in the room sobbing because he's been so foolish and let you go.

you have been staying at your best friends house for a week now. You've been moping around and reading Shakespeare and listening to jersey boys constantly as that's what you and Tom used to do together. "(y/n), you've been moping around all week, you need to do something" she begged trying to get you off the sofa, "i cant do anything, it Hurts too much, I-I just can't believe he'd do this after everything, after the promise" you whispered the last part.

flash back 6 months ago  
you had just received a text from your boyfriend tom telling you to put something nice on when you got home and be ready to go out. You got home and put your favorite (f/c) dress on. You walked out of your room and found Tom standing in a suit looking gorgeous, "you look beautiful darling" he said as he kissed your cheek, you giggled "thank you, so where are we going looking all dressed up?" you asked curiously "that my darling is a surprise" you pouted wanting to know what he had planned.

He drove you through town to the place where you first met, the old music studio. You met while you were practising your singing and guitar when he wondered in asking for your boss who owned the place but instead stayed and listened and talked to you.

As you walked in he covered your eyes and lead you to the small music room you met in. He removed his hands and you gasped at the sight in front of you there was a small candlelit table with dinner for two on, champagne and a single (f/flower) in the middle of the table.

You sat and ate and talked about anything and everything. Then he stood up and said he had something very important to say. He knelt down on one knee next to you and pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. You gasped. "(y/n), ever since the moment i first met you i knew there was something different about you that drew me to you, i now know what that was, it was the fact that I'm in love with you, absolutely in love with you. I cant imagine one single day without you in my life. I promise you i will love you forever and only you, i promise you will be my one and only. (y/n), will you marry me?" hr asked with all his heart. You nodded frantically, tears welling in your eyes "yes" you whispered "yes of course I'll marry you" you said. He stood up and slipped the ring on your finger and kissed you passionately.

end of flashback   
"i just don't feel like doing anything" you said as you got up and went to the room you'd been staying in.

Another week passed and Tom was falling apart. He spent every single day trying to figure out the perfect way to prove himself to you. Everything he thought of was either to much or not enough. He started wondering if he would ever be able to get you back.

it was about seven o'clock at night and you were still moping around and reading Shakespeare. You suddenly heard soft music start playing outside, you got up and looked out your window to see Tom standing in the middle of the back garden with a CD player playing the beginning of 'lets hang on' by the jersey boys while he's surrounded by small lamps. He then starts singing the song to you  
"There ain't no good in our goodbye-ing  
True love takes a lot of trying  
Ooooh I'm crying

Let's hang on to what we've got  
Don't let go girl, we've got a lot  
Got a lot o' love between us  
hang on, hang on, hang on to what we've got  
(Doo-woop, doo-woop, doo-woop)

You say you're gonna go and call it quits  
gonna chuck it all and break our love to bits  
(breaking up) I wish you never said it  
(breaking up) No no, we'll both regret it

That little chip of diamond on your hand   
ain't a fortune babe but you know it stands   
(for your love) a love to try and bind us  
(such a love) we just can't leave behind us   
Baby (don't you go) baby (no no no)

Baby (think it over and) stay-ay  
Let's hang on to what we've got  
Don't let go girl, we've got a lot  
got a lot o' love between us  
Hang on, hang on, hang on to what we've got  
(doo-woop, doo-woop, doo-woop)

there isn't anything i wouldn't do  
I'd pay any price to get in good with you  
(patch it up) give me a second turnin'  
(patch it up) don't cool off while i'm burnin'

you've got me cryin' dyin' at your door  
don't shut me out, let me in once more  
(open up) you're arms I need to hold you  
(open up) you're heart oh girl I told you  
Baby (don't you go) Baby (no no no)

Baby (think it over and) Stay-ay  
Let's hang on to what we've got  
Don't let go girl, we've got a lot  
Got a lot o' love between us  
Hang on, hang on, hang on to what we've got  
(doo-woop, doo-woop, doo-woop)"

By the end of the song your welling up. "(y/n), I never meant to hurt you, everyday without you with me has been hell, i just want you to come back home, please darling, i am so so sorry, i love you too much to let you go" you shut the window and walked away. Tom thinks you've left him and haven't forgiven him, but you run out the house and envelope him in a hug and kiss him. Tears ran your face as you whispered"i love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this please comment any feed back thank you :)


End file.
